


the right kind of build

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Character of Color, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Karaoke, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Jolly Hour Karaoke is a basement box karaoke joint with strong drinks, a decent song selection, and themed rooms. When Vijay reveals what the "Whitly Special" used to mean, the Wild West room gets a whole lot more wild.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel/Vijay Chandasara, Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright/Vijay Chandasara
Comments: 26
Kudos: 77





	the right kind of build

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yous to [TheCosmicMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosmicMushroom/pseuds/TheCosmicMushroom) for beta'ing, and to Kate & ToriCeratops for giving me a prompt that I couldn't resist during drunken Discord shenanigans.

Jolly Hour Karaoke is a basement box karaoke joint with strong drinks, a decent song selection, and themed rooms. Gil suspects the narrow hallway would normally be a cacophony of off-key voices and muffled beats, but Malcolm’s rented out the whole place, so the only sound is coming from the Wild West room.

Coming back from the bathroom, Gil rounds the corner and runs into Dani and Edrisa waiting for the elevator back up to street level. They’re huddled together, Dani leaning heavily on Edrisa’s slight frame.

“You two heading out?”

“Yep. Someone had a _few_ too many sake bombs,” Edrisa says, jerking her thumb at Dani, who is definitely looking a little green. “Probably shouldn't have pre-gamed down the block, but we got carried away. Closing this case was definitely cause for celebration. Wow! I still can’t believe it.”

“Sorry, boss. You’re gonna have to sing Summer Nights without me,” Dani says, with the sort of slow, careful diction that tells him she is well and truly sloshed.

Gil gives his detective a light touch on the arm. “Drink plenty of water. If you’re a few hours late tomorrow, I didn’t notice,” he says, and nods at Edrisa. “You’ll make sure she gets home safe?”

“I’m on it, _mon capitaine,_ ” Edrisa says, knocking off a salute as the elevator doors slide open. She and Dani giggle as they step into the car, and Gil gives them a wave before heading back to where Malcolm and Vijay are practically yelling out the words to "Super Bass" at one another.

“Gil!” the two of them shout the moment he re-enters. The feedback from one of the microphones screeches through the system, and Gil winces as he retakes his seat next to JT.

The room feels a lot bigger with two less bodies in it. He also feels a lot more sober without Edrisa’s energy crackling in the air. Counting the bottles and glasses on the table, Gil wagers the women had actually done most of the drinking. Malcolm’s only had maybe half a beer, spending more time with the mic in hand than anything else, and JT’s gone through his share, but after Dani, he can drink all of them under the table and then some. Vijay is a bit of a wildcard, but Gil gets the sense that he’s a bit more like Malcolm, high on the good time more than the drinks.

“I need a break,” Malcolm announces as the song fades away. He drops onto the couch next to Gil and passes the mic to JT, immediately going for the pitcher of water and draining down half a glass.

“What am I–” JT says, looking up at the monitor. He laughs as the song title pops up. “Who the fuck put this in the queue?”

“You gotta do it, man,” Vijay says, clapping him on the arm. “Make it good. Memorable.”

“Even I know this one,” Gil says, “but as your commanding officer, I’m leaving it entirely to you.”

JT steps over the corner of the table and rolls his shoulders. He points, arm swiveling across the three faces eagerly looking his way. “All right. You asked for it.”

Clutching his plastic water glass in both hands, Malcolm tips to lean his shoulder against Gil, wheezing with laughter the moment, “I’m too sexy for my love,” comes pouring out of JT’s mouth. It gets progressively better—or, worse, depending—when JT adds some dance moves, undoing the front of his layered button-down, exaggerating like the world’s worst stripper.

Vijay cups his hands around his mouth and howls, adding a few wolf-whistles for good measure when JT worms out of his shirt and whips it around his head. Gil looks up at the ceiling, tears of laughter in his eyes. Karaoke was a great idea after the case they’d had. The levity after all those days full of grim and gruesome details lightens his heart.

He glances down at Malcolm, expecting the kid to still be laughing, but the look on his face has turned from merriment to something more intent. Vijay is still cackling and clapping as JT toys with the hem of his tee, revealing a bit of belly scattered with dark, curling hairs, but Malcolm has his teeth on his lip. Gil chuckles and gives him a little nudge to knock him out of it, but Malcolm doesn’t seem to notice. He leans away from Gil to dig around in the leaf of his suit jacket left strewn in the corner and comes up with a hundred dollar bill. The song is almost at its end, and JT is giving Vijay a little gyrating hip action when Malcolm practically crawls across the table to try and tuck the hundred in his belt.

“Whoa,” Gil says, hauling Malcolm back by his own waistband. “Hold up there, tiger.”

Bottles scatter, and JT turns around, his eyebrow meeting his hairline as he sees Gil practically pulling Malcolm into his lap.

“I think you mean, hold up there, _pardner,_ ” Vijay says, aiming a pair of finger guns at Gil.

“I was just going to tip our performer,” Malcolm says as the last notes of the song fade away. He stays perched on Gil’s knee as he waggles the hundred pinched between his forefingers. “It was very inspiring.”

“I’ll take it,” JT reaches across the table to snatch the bill and tuck in his own waistline. “Just the tip.”

Vijay giggles at the joke and tests a few of the bottles until he finds one that’s mostly full. “That’s not how the Whitly Special used to work,” he says, gesturing with the bottle between JT and Malcolm and Gil, who still can’t seem to nudge the kid back onto the seat. He winks and tips the bottle to his mouth.

He can practically feel the blaze in Malcolm’s cheeks. Now, Malcolm decides to slide off his lap, but not back onto the couch, rather he’s going to his knees on the floor. And not, Gil suspects, to help retrieve the bottles that have rolled onto the cement.

He ought to put a stop to this.

“What did I say, kid?” Gil says, hooking a finger in the collar of Malcolm’s shirt.

“Ooh, wrong move,” Vijay says, pulling a face. His eyebrows raise, and he digs an elbow into JT’s side. “Baby boy likes that a little too much.”

“I can see that,” JT says, relatively neutral. He turns his head towards Vijay to ask, “So what’s the Whitly Special?”

No one seems to care that the next song is several bars in, and Gil doesn’t know whether or not to insist Malcolm get back up on the cushions, or to just let the kid make whatever flirty dumbass move he so desperately wants to. He also doesn’t know whether or not he ought to retrieve his hand, because a good part of him wants to slide his fingers further under Malcolm’s shirt.

“You want me to tell them?” Vijay asks. He licks his lips as he and Malcolm seem to have a whole conversation in a look. “You totally want me to tell them.”

Malcolm sits back on his heels, and his posture speaks volumes to a man like Gil.

“He wants me to tell you,” Vijay stage whispers. He grins and nestles the bottle between his thighs as he picks up the mic and puts his mouth very close to it to rumble, “Okay, gentlemen and gentlemen, I’m gonna spill the deets.”

Gil and JT share a look that amounts to: _if we didn’t like these two idiots so much…._

“The Whitly Special, which I suppose is now the Bright Special—but that doesn’t really have the same ring to it does it?—is a lot like the phone booth game, only with, uh, more dicks, and Malcolm is the phone booth.” Vijay’s eyebrows waggle, and the way he strokes the microphone as he talks is extremely suggestive. “Four’s the record, but we were a lot younger then, and not even the upperclassmen were as well-endowed as the endowment fund.”

“I think this party is coming to an end,” Gil says, trying very hard to be the responsible adult in the room when even JT’s looking at Malcolm with a considering eye. He loosens his hold on Malcolm’s shirt and gets to his feet.

But then Malcolm’s twisting around, spine proving its annoying flexibility from all that daily yoga, and the kid fixes those big blue eyes on him. “Or it’s just getting started,” he says, and sucks his lower lip in with an impish look.

For a full second, Gil’s brain can’t churn out a single thought, and it’s only JT getting up that gets him back on track. He’s about to thank god for the backup, when JT reaches down to cup Malcolm’s chin and give him an absolutely filthy considering sound that Malcolm reciprocates with an eager moan. “I just gotta make a call,” JT says and shrugs at Gil as he ducks out, already pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“Wife right?” Vijay asks, pointing at the door and then his own naked ring finger. He grins and nods. “Polyamory. _Nice.”_

“Kid, you want this party to keep going, you have fun. I think I’d better go.”

“Two isn’t a challenge,” Vijay says. “Daddy, c’mon. Live a little.”

There’s no hiding the shot of lust that goes through Gil at being called Daddy. It’s been years, but it still gets to him.

“Tell him, baby boy. I know you want to jump on that dick. Hell, _I_ want to jump on that dick.” Now, it’s Vijay scraping teeth over his lip and giving Gil a slow up-and-down look that is most definitely picturing him naked. 

“I do want it, Daddy,” Malcolm says. He swallows, like it’s something he’s wanted to say for a long, long time.

Gil can feel his resolve crumbling, the crack widening in the wall that he’s kept very firmly raised between himself and Malcolm for some time now. He grips his coat like a lifeline, but the longer Malcolm stares up at him like that... from his _knees_....

“See, I told you! What do you say, boss man? You and me, snug as two little bugs in Malcolm’s ass, and JT gets our boy’s very talented mouth. I know you work together, but if your dicks don’t touch, it won’t be that weird.”

Gil’s not entirely sure that’s true, but he can’t say Vijay’s wrong, either. He and JT have been on many a late-night stakeout and swapped stories about the wild stuff they’d gotten up to. JT and his buddies when they were deployed overseas. Gil and Jackie back when they used to swing in sex clubs before she’d decided she wanted Daddy all to herself. Hell, he’d given JT pointers when he confessed that Tally was interested in opening things up in their marriage.

“This isn’t exactly the kind of room which comes equipped for that sort of party,” Gil says, as if not having a basket of condoms and lube at the ready has any chance at stopping Malcolm Bright from improvising.

“You might be surprised,” Malcolm says and points Vijay towards the cabinet under the television currently playing what was supposed to be Gil and Dani’s show-stopping duet.

“Oh my,” Vijay says, opening it like he’s just revealed a vast treasure trove. “That is a lot of lube.”

“I may have dropped a black card on the hostess, but no one else found it odd that the rooms weren’t fully booked on a Friday night and that there are no cameras in here?” Malcolm asks, gesturing around the room. “Almost everyone at the bar upstairs was clearly a sex worker. I’m sure this place makes a lot more per hour for basement bottle service with private entertainment than they do from the karaoke.”

Gil makes a mental note to give the vice squad a call tomorrow, but Malcolm laughs as he tugs the coat out of Gil’s unresisting hands and tosses it back in the corner. He shuffles forward on his knees, palms skidding up the front of Gil’s thighs towards his waist. Gil’s hands hover over Malcolm’s, torn between wanting to pull the kid away and pull him closer.

“I already texted Detective Foster,” Malcolm says, as if Gil’s reluctance has anything to do with the fact that they’re in a goddamn underground brothel. He glances up as his fingers brush over the catch of Gil’s slacks, a silent request for permission. “He’ll be paying this place a visit tomorrow night when it’s business as usual.”

Meanwhile, Vijay had already decided it’s all signs point to go, green lights all the way. He’s been gathering bottles off the low table and putting them on the floor, replacing the scatter of drinks with an overly-generous pile of lube packets.

As Malcolm starts easing apart the catch on Gil’s slacks, when no real resistance comes, Vijay surveys his work. He snaps his fingers and throws a wink at Gil as he undoes his tie. “Let’s do this. Corner table boys are ready to party like it’s the naughty aughties.”

Malcolm grins broadly and leans in, like he’s going to catch Gil’s zipper with his teeth. “Wait,” Gil says, and catches hold of the kid’s face. He stares directly into Malcolm’s eyes, holding his gaze while letting Malcolm see that he’s not saying no. “If we’re gonna fuck, we’re going to need a much better soundtrack. Queue up something with a real beat, Chandasara.”

Vijay’s smile is nearly as brilliant as Malcolm’s. “You got it, Daddy,” he says and starts picking tracks.

“This is going to change things, Bright,” Gil says, his thumb sweeping over Malcolm’s cheek to give the kid one last chance to back out and keep the status quo.

Thick lashes sweep down briefly, and Malcolm turns his face to press a kiss into the center of Gil’s palms before he’s looking up again. “I know,” Malcolm says, and this time, Gil doesn’t stop him from catching the zipper pull with his teeth and tugging it down.

Gil widens his stance to keep his slacks from sliding down his thighs as Malcolm brings his hands up to frame his trapped cock. Malcolm mouths a kiss there, breathes in and exhales to spread heat through the thin silk of Gil’s boxers. He’s slowly dragging down the waistband and dropping kisses to the base of Gil's cock when the door swings open and JT slips in.

“All clear,” JT says, and quickly surveys the scene. “And all ready, I see.”

“Almost,” Vijay replies. He punches in a final code with a flourish and drops the remote in front of the television as a Ke$ha song starts up. “There! Although, Malcolm’s gonna probably want to get a taste of Daddy there for a bit before we get to the Bright Special—you know, I really don’t like that way that sounds. We’re going to need a better name for it.”

“Brightbang?” JT suggests.

Malcolm laughs giddily, so genuinely delighted that any regret Gil had been harboring burns away.

“Brightbang,” Vijay repeats, nodding in approval. “I _like_ that. Bro, if you’re cool, while he’s busy I could…” He makes eyes at the bulge in JT’s pants and raises an eyebrow.

The rest of that exchange fades away as Gil’s cock finally springs free, and his world narrows down to the wet slide of Malcolm taking him past those sweet lips. He threads his fingers through Malcolm’s hair, hardly feeling like this is really happening as he guides him into a rhythm. The heat enveloping him and the way Malcolm _looks_ at him makes his skin go tight and tingling, his entire body feeling wildly alive. His nipples go tight under his top, and before long he’s pushing his hips forward to fuck actively into Malcolm’s mouth, cock riding the flat of Malcolm’s tongue.

The kid moans for it, eyes closing to savor the taste and feel of Gil’s cock. His hands clutch at Gil’s thighs, pulling to beg for it deeper and harder as with each thrust he’s able to take more of Gil’s length. He gets the sense that he could probably straight-up fuck Malcolm’s face, and the kid would love every minute of it.

Gil tightens his hold in Malcolm’s hair just to see what sort of response it gets. The reaction ripples down Malcolm’s back, muscles tensing briefly only to relax so deeply that Malcolm seems to sink against him. He traces the fingers of his other hand over Malcolm’s face, stubble tickling under his touch as he feels the wriggle of Malcolm's tongue working expertly around the sensitive head of his cock. Each lick sets off a burst of fireworks, and when he holds Malcolm in place and the kid only gets more enthusiastic and _noisier_ , it starts to really heat Gil’s blood.

What he wouldn’t give to have Malcolm in his bed laid out in front of him and only him, hole tongued open, wet and ready, so worked up he’s humping the sheets and begging for Daddy. Gil blinks away the fantasy and pulls Malcolm off his dick so they both get a breather.

“C’mere,” Gil says, dropping down into the sagging cushions of the leather couch and pulling Malcolm up into a kiss. Malcolm dives into it as enthusiastically as he had the cocksucking, one hand bracing himself against the back of his couch as he licks into Gil’s mouth and pinches at his own nipple through the fine weave of his shirt. Gil spreads a smile, knocking the kid’s hand away to worry that tight little nub with the edge of his thumbnail. A ripple of lust makes Malcolm’s limbs go weak, and he moans when Gil says: “Won’t ever get fucked if you keep your pants on, kid.”

Malcolm surges into the kiss, tongue driving deep into Gil’s mouth before he’s pulling away, standing up, a flirty look on his face as he makes quick work of the buttons on his cuffs and down his front, then lets the whole thing slip straight off his shoulders and onto the floor. The lights in the ceiling fading from one color to another shift the shadows along Malcolm’s skin, and Gil can feel JT’s attention move from Vijay’s mouth on his dick to the slip of Malcolm’s fingers at the waist of his slacks. It’s not even a strip tease—just a simple pinch to undo the catch and then the button, a touch of shyness suddenly as he’s sliding the zipper down—and yet, it’s the most intensely erotic fucking thing Gil has seen in _years_.

His lungs start to ache, and Gil drags in a deep, overdue breath. He’s still relearning how to breathe as Malcolm folds nearly in two to strip the laces of his shoes and step out of them, kicking them and his slacks off to the side. The way Malcolm rises up this time has a deliberateness to it, and the way he palms the heavy bulge at the front of his boxer briefs tips the scales in his favor. “Does Daddy want to see my cock?” he asks, giving himself a squeeze.

Gil suddenly can’t find his tongue, throat too dry to answer.

“Yeah, he does,” JT says. “Show your Daddies what you’ve got under there, Bright.”

Malcolm’s eyes go wide briefly, almost like he’d forgotten there was anyone else in the room, but then he’s tossing a look over his shoulder at JT and tilting his ass as he hooks a thumb into the waist of his shorts. He drags it down to teasingly bare one cheek first, teeth catching on his lip as his gaze slips down JT’s body to meet Vijay’s.

Vijay pulls off JT’s dick with a wet pop and stands up, wiping his mouth off on the back of his sleeve. He pats JT’s chest and kicks the table even further out of the way to sidle up behind Malcolm, hands slipping familiarly around his waist. The beat coming from the sound system is gritty and dirty, and Vijay smothers a grin against Malcolm’s neck as he guides the kid into a rolling grind.

They make a nice pair, Gil thinks. He’d had his reservations about the guy, at first, but since Vijay came back into Malcolm’s life, Gil’s seen the change in Malcolm.

“Boss Daddy and Big Daddy want a look at the goods, baby boy,” Vijay says, looking straight at Gil over Malcolm’s shoulder. His hands spread wide over the ripple of Malcolm’s abs and Malcolm tips his head back as their bodies move together in perfect sync. His dark eyes smolder as his mouth shivers near Malcolm’s ear and he flicks a tongue out before he whispers something too quietly for Gil to hear. The effect on Malcolm though is immediate.

He goes still, cock throbbing in his shorts, straining even before Vijay is sliding a broad hand under the waistband to give it a stroke. Gil finds himself reaching for his own dick to give it a sympathetic squeeze. He’s achingly hard, pulse roaring in his ears along with the beat of the music, and unable to tear his eyes away from watching as Malcolm pushes his shorts down to reveal Vijay jacking him slowly. The head of his cock is dark with arousal, a slick bead of precome squeezed out to drip down the crown as long fingers stroke tight with the sort of familiarity that says they’d done this many, many times.

If Gil’s been feeling warm for a while, this pushes his temperature up another notch. He reaches behind his neck to tug his top off and fling it towards his coat. He might not be in the same shape he was ten years ago, but he’s vain enough to enjoy the hungry look that both Malcolm and Vijay give him. “You seem to know what you’re doing,” Gil says, as he leans forward and grabs a few packets of lube. He tears all three open at the same time with his teeth and offers them up. “Why don’t you open up our boy, there?”

“With pleasure,” Vijay says, snatching the packets out of Gil’s hand. He gives Malcolm’s cock one last stroke before taking a half-step back and smacking Malcolm on the ass. “Get in Boss Daddy’s lap and spread that juicy butt, baby boy.” As Malcolm gets into position straddling Gil’s lap, Vijay looks over at JT jerking off leisurely and lifts his chin with a smug little smirk. “We can all agree though that mine’s juicier. Malcolm, here, was always talking about that box in the basement, but I got some real junk in this trunk.”

Gil just about chokes on his own spit, but Malcolm isn’t upset by the comment, he’s laughing. He rests his forehead on Gil’s shoulder, hands braced low on Gil’s ribs as he regains control of himself and evens out his breathing as slick fingers push into him.

“Now, this is good, I like this. It’s like butter,” Vijay says, working his fingers into Malcolm and adding more lube as he goes. “Dude, what’s your secret, you go to bed with a plug in every night or something? I bet you’ve taken a fist haven’t you.”

“Not every night, but I keep in practice, and yeah more than once,” Malcolm admits. He rocks slowly against the knot of Vijay’s fingers, his face burying against Gil’s neck.

“You goddamn overachiever.”

“Somehow, none of this comes as a surprise,” JT says. He muscles in to rub his cock against Malcom’s side, and Gil shrugs his shoulder to get Malcolm to pay the man a little attention before the big event. Something tells Gil that Malcolm’s not going to have a lot of finesse when he’s got more than a few fingers in his ass.

And the sounds he’s making are lovely, but they pale in comparison to how he’d sounded when he’d had his mouth full.

“Hey, Bright,” JT says, thumbing Malcolm’s bottom lip before his mouth gets busy. He clears his throat and works himself up to ask if Malcolm’s willing to take a photo for Tally.

Malcolm nips at JT’s thumb and grins before agreeing with a nod. “How about a video instead?” he suggests, and turns his head to mouth a kiss along the side of JT’s cock.

“Ooh, let me take it,” Vijay says, hastily wiping his hand off on Malcolm’s back. He holds his hand out for JT’s phone.

“How about _I_ take it, and you get back to what you were doing?” Gil says, using his authoritative voice.

“Sorry, Daddy. My bad.”

JT hands over his phone, and Gil swipes over to the camera. The lighting isn’t great, but he doubts Tally is going to care. Gil starts the video on JT’s face, who mouths a “love you, babe” before the camera pans down to the action. Malcolm already has half of JT’s cock disappearing past his lips. Seeing it through the screen makes it feel five times as dirty, and Gil feels a fresh rush of blood go straight to his dick as he watches Malcolm cram as much as he can of JT’s cock in his mouth. The kid pulls back to lick at the head, gaze lifting to watch the pleasure playing out on JT’s face as he swirls his tongue and laps vigorously at the crown. His lips close to suckle on the very tip briefly before his eyes slide shut and he’s taking it deep again, so deep that there’s no way it isn’t wedging into the tight trap of his throat.

Malcolm pulls off with a gasp, his hips bouncing as he fucks himself against Vijay’s fingers. He tongues the corner of his mouth, looking far too satisfied with himself. “Don’t stop filming,” he says, twisting and bracing a hand on the cushion of the couch to free up a hand and take firm hold of JT’s cock. He looks straight at the camera with a manic smile. “Hi, Tally,” he says, and rubs his cheek against the spit-wet head of JT’s cock. “Your husband’s cock is amazing, and I hope this makes you as wet as I am hard. Maybe you’ll tell me his real name sometime so I can scream it, if we ever get together just the three of us.”

He blows a kiss to the camera then sucks JT deep again, lips chasing his fist as he bobs his head with every stroke. Eventually, he flattens his hand against the base of JT’s cock, palm grinding down the thick curls so the cock disappearing into his mouth looks even bigger. He’s definitely taking it into the throat now, his cheeks flushing red as his lips nearly make it to the base before he pulls off, gasping, spit stringing from his mouth.

Gil stops the video just as Malcolm is catching his breath. He passes the phone back to JT and brushes back the strands of hair fallen free over Malcolm’s forehead. His own heart is racing, a thunderous beat that he can feel all the way to his extremities. “How are you doing there, kid?” he asks.

“Ready for more,” Malcolm says. He scrapes his lip clean with his teeth and turns back to Gil as he hitches his hips forward. He arches beautifully, his cock pressing against Gil’s belly.

“I’m just going to, uh, help you out here if you don’t mind, Boss Daddy,” Vijay says, reaching down between Malcolm’s legs slowly, and when Gil doesn’t stop him, takes hold of Gil’s cock in a lube-slick fist. He slicks Gil up a second time with a strong, bold grip, and then he’s urging Malcolm to sink down and guiding both of them together.

Fuck, Malcolm feels amazing, his body molten hot and welcoming. That first push in is still tighter than he expects, and he can’t imagine Malcolm stretching enough to take another cock beside his own. He runs his hands up and down Malcolm’s sides as if that’ll help him relax.

“We are off to the races, now, my friends. One down, one to go, and then baby boy can get his face fucked for the triple crown.” As Malcolm works himself slowly on Gil’s cock, Vijay wipes his hand off again across Malcolm’s back. He stares at his hand where lube still glistens between the fingers. “Hey, Big Daddy, you mind? I should’ve probably taken my clothes off first, too.”

He presents himself to JT, who slings Gil a quick sidelong look before giving in and undoing the buttons of Vijay’s shirt. He undoes the waist of Vijay’s slacks, too, and Vijay offers an upbeat, “Thanks, Daddy!” as he toes off his shoes and wriggles out of his clothing until he’s standing there only in his socks and watch, same as Malcolm. He, at least, carefully picks everything up with his cleanest fingers to put them over the arm of the couch instead of leaving them strewn on the filthy floor like Malcolm.

Gil hears him scoop up another packet of lube off the table, and then there are fingers smearing wet and exploring where Malcolm hole is stretched around him. “If you’ve never felt this before, this is gonna blow your mind,” Vijay says, putting one knee to the cushion on the outside of Gil’s leg and lining himself up behind Malcolm.

The push this time slipping around Malcolm’s rim feels more like the drag of a tongue, and Gil’s grip on Malcom’s side goes a little tighter. It’s not his first time for two-in-one, but that hadn’t been up the ass, and he hadn’t been so wound up. Even being on the bottom where he’s not going to be doing much of the thrusting, he worries he might not last.

“There we go, there we go… That’s it, baby, a little more—”

“You okay, kid?”

Malcolm’s jaw has dropped open. He’s panting lightly, his tongue just barely touching his lip, wet and pink, as he rocks his hips. Gil can’t say when the nudge becomes a slide, the pressure not just the clench of Malcolm’s hole, but the squeeze of Vijay’s cock working in beside his own. Soon enough, it goes from tight to impossibly tight, and the concentration on Malcolm’s face softens into pure bliss.

Gil doesn’t have to ask again; it’s clear that Malcolm isn’t feeling anything but pleasure. The kid holds himself steady as Vijay pulls back and thrusts deep, the hard push rubbing along Gil’s cock until the head of Vijay’s cock wedges up tight against his own. It sends an electric jolt straight to Gil’s balls, and he groans, taking handfuls of Malcolm’s ass and gripping desperately.

Another thrust drives a shaky moan out of Malcolm, and he hooks an arm around Gil’s neck for stability as he turns to JT and rolls his tongue out. JT wastes no time slotting his dick right back into Malcolm’s mouth, muffling the sound pouring out of the kid.

“Feel good, Daddy?” Vijay asks. Now that he’s seated in Malcolm’s body and not needing to worry about holding himself steady to avoid popping out, his hands wander, slipping around to stroke along Malcolm’s front. Vijay fucks in until he’s bottoming out, the flat of his belly—just as taut and toned as Malcolm’s—grinding against Gil’s hands.

If before, Gil was thinking about having Malcolm in a bed all to himself, now he entertains the idea of having the both of them. It’s also been a long time since he’s done anything like that, but the idea of watching these two gorgeous young men wrap around one another, kissing and touching, the both of them slick and loose and begging for Daddy....

“Yeah, sweetheart, it feels real good,” Gil says, and reaches past Malcolm to get his hands on Vijay’s ass instead and pull him tighter still. He licks his lip wet. “Why don’t you come give Daddy a kiss, since my boy here has his mouth full.”

He feels the lust run through Malcolm, a low sound muffled by the cock in his mouth. JT’s got a hand under Malcolm’s chin as he fucks the kid’s mouth in a slow, steady rhythm.

“I’d love to,” Vijay murmurs and gives each of Malcolm’s nipples a little tweak before he leans over the kid’s shoulder to put his mouth to Gil’s. If Malcolm had kissed like he was starving, Vijay’s a lot more reserved about it. Surprising, Gil thinks as he coaxes Vijay’s tongue into his mouth, he’d been just as bold as Malcolm at every other point in the night.

“That’s it, let Daddy get a taste,” Gil murmurs, his hips flexing uselessly beneath Malcolm who reacts again with a plaintive sound. The kid is so _responsive_ he has to wonder if he could get him off with nothing but a bunch of dirty talk. And Vijay? He’s a different kind of responsive. Gil lets their lips rub together spit-wet and murmurs encouragement directly into his mouth. “Keep moving, pretty boy. Yeah, that’s perfect. Just like that. I can feel you nice and hard against my cock, and Malcolm feels it too. Don’t you, kid?”

“He feels it all right,” JT says, as Malcolm makes a garbled, incoherent sound. JT’s got a hand on his cock, jerking it as Malcolm works sloppily at the head. He’s got his phone out again and trained on Malcolm’s face. “Lost anything resembling coordination about twenty seconds ago.”

Gil chuckles, rewarding Vijay with another licking kiss before he falls back against the couch cushions to let the man start thrusting again and watch Malcolm fall apart between them for the effort. “Come on, city boy, you can do better than that,” he says, and strokes a knuckle idly along Malcom’s jaw. “JT’s got a wife to go home to—one who is probably not going to let him go straight to sleep, so you better hurry up and get him off. Unlike you, he’s got work in the morning.”

“Baby boy needs to get fed,” Vijay adds, punctuating the last with a hard snap of his hips.

Mouth falling open on a hard gasp, Malcolm quickly gets back to it, this time with renewed gusto. His tongue no longer defaulting to sloppy lapping licks, but with the same sort of clever hungry twists that had set Gil’s nerves alight. His determination falters a bit as Vijay starts pumping into him, but a few words of encouragement set him back on the path again.

“You’re going to look gorgeous getting a mouthful, Malcolm. Daddy’s going to love watching you swallow it,” Gil says. “Vijay’s making us both feel real good, but you taking that load right on your sweet tongue might even be enough to get Daddy off, too.”

Seeing the way Malcolm—and Vijay—are spurred into action by a few dirty words is a deep sort of satisfaction that gets Gil easing into a role that he loves playing. Talking a lover through doing just what he wants and making them both feel good is endlessly rewarding. “You like having three thick cocks in your holes, don’t you, kid,” he says, letting his fingers slip over Malcolm’s Adam’s apple. He cups his palm against Malcom’s throat to feel the affirmative hum. “You love it so much your pretty cock is drooling like your pretty mouth. Daddy can feel it, dripping onto him right now.”

“Fuck, yeah, right there, Bright,” JT says, stroking himself a little faster as Malcolm wraps his mouth around the head of his cock. The kid is shaking, his thighs quaking and the arm around Gil’s neck clinging harder.

Gil doesn’t even have to see the jerk in JT’s hips to know when the man is unloading into Malcolm’s mouth, the kid takes him deeper, whining as he swallows. Gil strokes Malcolm’s throat as he drinks it down, his own cock swelling thicker but the pressure tight around him still not quite enough to tip him over the edge.

“Saved some, didn’t you,” Gil guesses, as Malcolm keeps his lips tight when he pulls off. “Good boy, saving a bit to show Tally.”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” JT says, smearing the wet tip of his cock over Malcolm’s lips one last time before stepping back and filming Malcolm looking up and letting his mouth fall open to show off the white still-trembling thick on his tongue. 

“Such a thoughtful boy,” Gil says, as Malcolm moans and swallows it down. “Now, thank JT for giving you a nice, thick load.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Good job, baby boy!” Vijay says, wrapping his arms around Malcolm again and nuzzling at his neck. He rolls his hips, grinding in deep again and sending a shiver through Malcolm and a hot sizzle through Gil. “Too bad you didn’t want to share.”

JT gives Malcolm a little nod of acknowledgement and starts to tuck himself away. “I’ll, uh, let you know what Tally says about the videos,” he says and gathers up his shirt and coat. “Maybe she’ll ask you to join us next Friday on date night.”

“I’d love that,” Malcolm breathes, even as he’s twisting around to try and kiss Vijay to give him a little taste of JT still lingering on his tongue. “And tell her I have a strap-on she can borrow, if she wants to peg me.”

“I don’t know that she’s into that, Bright,” JT says, shrugging into his coat.

Malcolm’s gaze is a little clearer as his attention is no longer split between pleasure and service. “Trust me,” he murmurs, lips catching against Vijay’s between licks, “the way she was checking out my ass at the billiard hall, she definitely is.”

With years of practice in keeping a straight face, Gil manages not to lose it when JT looks positively poleaxed as he makes his exit. When the door swings shut, Gil permits himself a chuckle. The amusement doesn’t linger for more than a breath—now that he’s alone with Vijay and Malcolm, the atmosphere feels abruptly different, a lot more intimate somehow. He’s free maybe, from having to keep up any sort of appearances.

The music is still going, songs from the 2000s that he recognizes from radio airplay but not enough to know them without the words. A grin splits Malcolm’s face as Vijay toys with his nipples.

“You need a bit more lube there, city boy?” Gil asks. He knows the answer because the slide of Vijay’s cock against his isn’t quite the slippery, easy push it was fifteen minutes ago.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“I am on it like a car bonnet,” Vijay says, withdrawing abruptly. He stretches his arms overhead as he stands up to his full height. “Also, time to change up this music. Choosing Kelly Clarkson was a mistake, and I’m man enough to admit that.”

Malcolm’s eyes had widened at the sudden loss, and he’d thrown both of his arms around Gil. It feels good, having the kid cling to him, and he runs his hands up Malcolm’s back, the skin under his palms damp and warm.

“Oh my god, Gil. Daddy...” Malcolm says, hips bucking, free to fuck himself on Gil’s dick. He tightens up a bit, but he’s still loose enough that the slide of his walls feels like the soft clench of a pussy.

Carefully, Gil twists them around, laying himself down along the couch cushions with one foot braced along the arm and letting Malcolm drape over his chest and plant a foot on the floor. Like this, Vijay should be able to really move, and Gil will be able to feel every single thrust.

“Hurry up, pretty boy,” Gil says, although he doesn’t really care. Malcolm is hovering above him, trying to read his expression to see if he’ll mind a kiss that tastes like JT’s come. But he can taste it on the kid’s breath, so he’s already going to need to compartmentalize that tomorrow when he shows up for work.

It’s not long before Vijay’s done fiddling with the music and scooping up another handful of lube packets, and by then, Malcolm’s made up his mind. The kid nudges his mouth against Gil’s and _asks_ for a kiss from Daddy with a flirty little whisper that drives Gil wild and want to bite his plush lips tender.

Instead, he lifts his hips up to enjoy a few gritty thrusts before Vijay slicks them up again, and says, “Daddy would love to kiss you, Malcolm,” before taking the kid’s mouth in a slow, sucking kiss.

Malcolm melts right into it, tongue twisting into Gil’s mouth, his body flattening against Gil’s chest as slick fingers probe his rim. Gil lets his hips fall, nearly pulling free of Malcolm’s body if not for the clever fingers that catch him and slip along his length. “There you are, Daddy, I got you,” Vijay says, stroking him a few times and holding Gil in place as Gil sinks back deep into Malcolm. He smiles and licks a path up over Malcolm’s shoulder as he tosses the empty packets to the floor, and soon enough Gil feels the rub of Vijay’s cock up against the root of his again. “And there _you_ are, baby boy.”

Vijay pushes in, slow and steady, letting more of his weight rest against Malcolm’s back, and in turn, Gil. Trapped between them, Malcolm whines, and Gil can feel the swell of the kid’s cock, so hard he must be aching to come.

“Are you close, baby?” Gil asks, sliding his hands along Malcolm’s upper arms as they bracket his body. “Daddy wants to feel you get the come fucked out of you.”

“I’m close,” Malcolm says.

“So am I,” Vijay murmurs, working again to figure out just how far back he can pull without popping out.

“Don’t hold back, pretty boy, nice and hard now,” Gil says, keeping one hand stroking along Malcolm’s skin and keeping it prickled with gooseflesh and extending the other to catch Vijay’s cheek. He leans into the touch just as eagerly as Malcolm had, his short beard soft in Gil’s palm as he opens his mouth to the push of Gil’s thumb. “Both of you boys are going to come on Daddy’s dick.”

Malcolm writhes, mouthing a sloppy kiss against Gil’s throat. Vijay tongues the pad of his thumb and snaps his hips forward, fucking in deep and hard, each thrust sliding the length of his cock against Gil’s and driving a groan out of Malcolm. Gil shifts his touch, lets Vijay suck on the knot of two fingers, instead, and prove that he can suck cock just as well.

“That’s it, boys,” Gil says, hips lifting as his core tenses with the raw pleasure of tongues and cocks and Malcolm’s sweet perfect heat surrounding him. “Come on kid, get Daddy messy.”

But it’s Vijay who gasps first, mouth falling away from sucking on Gil’s fingers, and his hips go from a steady, deep thrust to a stuttering halt. The pressure around Gil’s dick goes tighter, from the hard throb of Vijay’s cock unloading and an answering clench from Malcolm, muscles clamping down when, after a moment, he’s losing it, too.

The moment Vijay rises back up on his knees and gives Gil a bit of space, Gil snaps his hips up, thrusting into the mess of come and lube that’s left Malcolm sloppy. Malcolm clings to him, overstimulated between his still-twitching cock trapped wet between them and the stretch at his hole. Vijay’s softening already, and he’s got a whine leaking out of his throat, too, his eyes screwed shut as Gil’s returns the favor, fucking against Vijay’s spent, sensitive cock.

“Daddy, please, I need you to come inside me,” Malcolm begs, voice breaking as he scatters weak kisses along Gil’s cheek. The music has died, and there’s only the sound of their bodies and the squeak of the leather when the kid finds the strength to push himself up, drag a lick over Gil’s mouth, and say, “Please, Gil, fill me up,” straight against his lips.

“Malcolm, baby, yeah, Daddy’s gonna come for you,” Gil tells him and crushes their mouths together just as that first hard shot of orgasm rips out of him.

Vijay comes tumbling forward when he feels it, sucking a hard kiss on the slope of Malcolm’s shoulder as Malcolm writhes through every throbbing pulse of Gil’s cock inside him. He tries to thrust again, too, but he slips free, softening dick slipping out to drag wet against Gil’s balls.

Through heavy-lidded eyes, Gil sees him smear a grin against Malcolm’s sweat-damp skin, sharing the same blissful expression that Malcolm fades into as the kid pulls away from the kiss.

“This was not at all how I thought this night was going to go,” Malcolm admits. “Well, I thought I might end up going home with Vijay, but all of this was a very pleasant surprise.”

“I feel like Daddy’s thinking the same thing, baby boy,” Vijay says, slowly moving away to stand. He stretches his arms up high overhead, lean muscles pulling taut.

“Daddy is most definitely thinking the same thing,” Gil murmurs. He strokes a hand down the length of Malcolm’s back, luxuriating in the feel of all that naked skin under his touch.

Vijay shakes out his shorts and pulls them on, a little hop making his cock bounce before he tugs them up over his hips. “Unless you want to stick around and sing a few more songs, do you want a ride home?”

There’s something in Malcolm’s expression that says, despite the fuck, he’s probably too wound up to sleep anytime soon. Gil gives him a little pat to get him moving. He scoots to the corner of the couch, and Vijay rescues Malcolm’s shorts from the floor to toss them to him. Malcolm pulls them on before curling his legs up on the cushions, his skin pale against the dark leather. He aims a questioning look at Gil.

“Second chance at Summer Nights?” he suggests.

“How is your voice not wrecked after sucking all that dick? And all that noise you made?”

Malcolm gives a little cheeky shrug, and Gil takes a moment to envy the stamina of youth. He fastens his pants and tugs his shirt on, pulling the hem down to hide the wet spots around his fly. As Vijay discovers a whole bottle of sake that hasn’t even been opened, Gil grabs up one of the mics and offers it to Malcolm 

“Kid, I know you haven’t that much to drink, but Vijay has. You two call a car if you’re going to keep knocking ‘em back,” Gil says, only releasing the mic into Malcolm’s hand when he’s said his peace.

Malcolm doesn’t give him so much as a nod as he immediately cuddles close to Vijay to start picking new songs for the queue. 

“You know what, just promise me you’ll take a car so I can get my tired ass home without worrying.”

“We promise,” Malcolm and Vijay say in unison.

They _sound_ convincing, but Malcolm sounds convincing just about every time he promises to not do something reckless. Gil narrows his eyes. He rarely questions his squad’s common sense, but he gets the feeling that these two right now spell trouble.

He snaps his fingers and holds out his palm. “Fuck it. Give Daddy the keys, pretty boy.”

The way both of their eyes snap to him gives him some bad ideas of his own. Maybe through a little private lesson time for the both of them, Daddy could encourage some consistently good behavior in Malcolm. Lord knows, he’s tried just about everything else to get the kid to think about his own safety.

Vijay takes the key to his Porsche off the ring and presses into Gil’s palm. He lets his touch linger as he asks, “Will you treat her like your own, Daddy?”

“I’ll take as good care of her as I will you,” Gil replies. “You two get home safe, and you can try to earn her back. Together.”

“Damn, Daddy,” Vijay says, biting his lip. He glances at Malcolm, who looks extremely enthused by the idea. “It’s a deal.”

With that, Gil draws on his coat and escapes into the hall. He rubs a thumb thoughtfully over the key as he waits for the elevator. He hadn’t actually planned to drive Vijay’s car home, but while a 928 from the 80s isn’t exactly a Le Mans, it’s one way to get behind the wheel of a V8 again.

Looks like Daddy has a new car, two new boys, and plans for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> Also here is the [Spotify playlist for this karaoke night](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2lrmTCdAruTnHBQqcouTxx?si=mpY6IgUGQx668snX_8mCcg).
> 
> Read more of my [Prodigal Son fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Prodigal+Son+%28TV+2019%29&user_id=ponderosa121), or talk to me about this twink getting wrecked on Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121) or on Discord in [Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/fQaRgBD).


End file.
